Love Brings You Home
Love Brings You Home is an Otome game by Voltage Inc. that's currently available in Japanese and English. The game can be played by downloading Love 365: Find Your Story app, which is available on Google Play and iTunes. Overview You live alone in your late grandmother's seaside house in Gokurakuji. A childhood love of the cute animal figures and playhouses called Coastal Critters led you to work at a toy company after college. Your dream is to some day work on the Coastal Critters team, but right now you're in the capsule toy division. Mr. Kato, your manager, overworks you, sends you on ridiculous errands, and constantly turns down your project ideas. You come home every night to an empty house, exhausted. All you want is for someone to recognize your hard work and be there for you. If only you had someone to come home to, someone you could vent to who would listen to all your troubles and make you feel better. And one day, a handsome man magically shows up on your doorstep and works his way both into your home and your heart... Introduction and Relationship Chart LBYH_-_Intro.jpg Prologue You dream about a kind, handsome man hugging you and waking you up in the morning. Your alarm goes off and you race out of the seaside cottage that used to belong to your grandmother, Midori, before she passed away. On the way out the door, the kindly neighbor lady Kazue reminds you to lock your doors and windows because she worries about you living alone. You head to the Gokurakuji Station where you run into Kanon, the moody station master cat, and hop onto the train bound for Yokohama. It's packed to the brim due to morning rush hour, and you're jostled right into a cute brown-haired young man wearing a hoodie. He offers you his chest so you won't be squashed into the other passengers, and his arms around you feel so comforting you actually drift off for a moment. He chuckles and says you must be a hard worker if you haven't been getting much sleep at night, and to let him know if you ever need help sleeping because he'll cuddle you anytime. You rush into work just in time where your co-worker and best friend, Nagisa, greets you. You work in the capsule toy division of Q-Toys, but your dream is to work in the Coastal Critters department, where your other friend Norisuke works. Norisuke comments on how tired and run-down you look, and you tell both of them you were up late working on your new toy proposal, Peppy Bunny. You present the proposal to Mr. Kato, your manager, who immediately shoots it down and sends you on a petty errand instead to the bookstore. At the bookstore, a tall blond man helps you reach a volume of the manga Love Letters From Kamakura that Mr. Kato requested. You're surprised to see that the tough-looking man also has a bunch of shojo manga. He curiously asks if you like LoveKama and you answer yes. Just then, Mr. Kato calls and says he doesn't need the manga after all. That night after work, you go to your best friend Megumi's bar, Shangri-La, to let off some steam. He suggests you share your troubles with an older, handsome gentleman with grey hair who's sitting at the bar next to you. After you end up venting to him about Mr. Kato, he advises you to stand up for yourself next time and not let people take advantage of you. Megumi asks him if he's new in town, and the "Silver Fox" mysteriously answers that he was just passing through, but now he thinks he'll stay for a while, because he's looking for something he lost. After he leaves, Megumi remarks that he wishes he could take him home and keep him as a pet. You're surprised when you learn this is somewhat of a regular habit for Megumi, who apparently takes home attractive men to keep as pets, but much to his disappointment, keep running away from him. He says he wants one just like his favorite actor Haru, who has recently disappeared from the limelight under mysterious circumstances. When you tell Megumi you think it was Haru you dreamed about that morning, he muses that perhaps it's your subconscious expressing your deepest desires, or even better - a premonition. You laugh and say hot guys just don't turn up on one's doorstep. Megumi continues to insist that a boyfriend is just what the doctor ordered for you, so you can go off to work happy and satisfied every morning. Suddenly, the door bursts open and a handsome man with dark hair and a cute beauty mark by his chin walks in. He sits down at the bar and snaps at you when you ask if he's looking for a piano. Megumi tells him to be nice to you, but you swear you're fine. The smart-mouthed guy says you look terrible, and if you were desperate for help then you'd ask for it. He says if you're too proud to ask for help, it's better to leave you alone. Hearing that is like a punch in the gut, and you excuse yourself from the bar. Walking along the road near the beach home, you receive a text from Mr. Kato saying to completely scrap Peppy Bunny because he has no plans to ever use it. You wish you had someone waiting at home for you to make you feel better. Tears blur your eyes and you sink to the ground. Suddenly, a kind man appears and wipes away your tears. You think he looks familiar, but you can't quite place him. He tells you he can tell how hard you've been working lately, echoing the line from your dream that morning. He outstretches his arms to you, saying he'll give you a hug anytime you're going through a rough time. Caught off guard, you race all the way home and trip, falling to the ground right in front of your dark house. And you're even more startled when you hear a voice asking if you're all right. When you look up, you see an outstretched hand, and a familiar face waiting for you... Characters Taiyo Inami A mysterious young man who you first meet on the beach near your house. He has a sweet and gentle personality. He's a natural charmer and loves to make you toast in the mornings. He knew your grandmother when she found him unconscious on the street and brought her into her home to feed him. His personality represents a little stray kitten. Arata Yuki Cold and aloof, you first meet Arata in Megumi's bar Shangri-La where he comes in looking for a specific piano. He previously owned the grand piano your grandmother bought you when you were little, but his parents sold it to a secondhand shop. He wants you to sell him the piano because he "needs" it. His personality represents a moody, naughty black cat. Liam Kurusu Coming Soon... Hazuki Tojo Coming Soon... Yoshiro Fukumoto Coming Soon... Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Main Story= *Inami Taiyo *Yuki Arata *Kurusu Liam *Tojyo Hazuki |-| His PoV= *Inami Taiyo *Yuki Arata *Kurusu Liam *Tojyo Hazuki |-| Osanpate Date= *Inami Taiyo *Yuki Arata *Kurusu Liam |-| Sub Stories= *Saturday Night Rendezvous Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Games Category:Love Brings You Home Category:Love 365: Find Your Story Category:Arata Yuki Category:Taiyo Inami Category:Liam Kurusu Category:Hazuki Tojyo